Concordance Extraction Corporation
The Concordance Extraction Corporation, also referred to as CEC, is a public trading company at the forefront of the deep space mining industry. They are the largest solar mining and extraction company in the Earth colonies, and the fifth largest company in terms of market capital. The CEC is responsible for the creation of the giant Planet Cracker-class starships. Description The CEC are the owners of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], and [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]]; but apparently possess other similar vessels. Isaac Clarke, Zach Hammond and the pilots of the Kellion all work for the CEC. The company seems to be linked to Unitology, as it sends the Ishimura to retrieve the Red Marker and apparently has no qualms about partaking in illegal mining operations frequently, as stated by Captain Benjamin Mathius in a log found in his quarters on the Crew Deck when he says: "It's just another illegal mining operation for the company." Other than that, little else is known about them. Their logo is a large "C" with either a red or gold planet, depending on the logo, and the corporation's headquarters is based on Earth. The company likely profits in the trillions or hundreds of billions from mining as Hanford Carthusia mentioned the CEC had invested hundreds of billions into Aegis VII. The CEC owns and operates at least two ship yards: one on Mars and the other an orbital ship yard located above Earth. The extent to which CEC is linked to the Church of Unitology is clarified in Dead Space: Extraction by Warren Eckhardt, as it is revealed that he was responsible for swapping out nearly the entire crew with Unitologists prior to the mission to Aegis VII. The series' main protagonist Isaac Clarke is an engineer working under CEC, specializing in spaceship maintenance and operation of ship machinery. Ellie Langford also works for the CEC, as a Class 4 heavy equipment pilot. After the Ishimura incident in the first Dead Space, it seemed that unemployment in the CEC increased in drastic numbers as planetcracking started to lose its credibility after the Ishimura's decommissioning and destruction. CEC Fleet The CEC is known to own and operate more than four hundred deep space vehicles, including five Planet Cracker-class starships.Planetary Mining ''Planet Cracker''-class *USG Castle No Known Survivors: Chapter 2: Thirteen - Unknown, presumed active *USG Ishimura - Flagship, current status unknown following the destruction of Titan Station *USG Perseus - Unknown, presumed active *Unknown ship, destroyed by gravity tether failure ''Resource Extractor''-class *USG Charon - Unknown, presumed active ''Personnel Conveyor''-class *Phobus SE - Unknown, presumed active ''Unknown''-class *[[USG O'Bannon|USG O'Bannon]] - Recovery Ship, destroyed Notable C.D.C Personnel * Benjamin Mathius * Deakin Abbott * Jones * McCabe * Isaac Clarke * Hans Leggio * James * Ellie Langford * Pendleton * Alissa Vincent * Jacob Temple * Abraham Neumann * Vera Cortez * Terrence Kyne * Challus Mercer * Shen * D. White * Elizabeth Cross * Karklins * Gabe Weller * Karrie Norton * John Welland * Samuel Irons * Jackson * Donna Fawkes * George Greggs * Kaleb * Benson * Colin Barrow * C. Danvers * Jane Gauthier * Frightened Crew Member * A. Dallas * Jennifer Barrow * Ramirez * Natalia Deshyanov * Catherine Howell * Pete Fancher * Hanson * Warren Eckhardt * Lexine Weller * Cameron * Kendra Daniels * Baines * Hutchins * Sam Caldwell * Hanford Carthusia * Katie Evans * Johnston * Tom Sciarello * Dobbs * Chen * Nicole Brennan * Perry * Brant Harris * Nathan McNeill * Zach Hammond * Marla Janssen Trivia *Although the red circle, which during the CEC introduction video seen in the beginning of Chapter 1: New Arrivals is shown as a rotating red planet; it is stated canonically that the CEC HQ is in fact located on Earth. *The CEC logo is meant to be a C clamping down and pulling on a planet; a variant of the logo seen on the Ishimura's mining deck actually shows the clamped planet fracturing into several pieces. *Despite the theory of the circle in the logo representing Mars, due to its red colouration, the logo also appears as a plain, gold/ yellow circle in other variations, thus disproving, or ruling out this particular theory. *Also, if you shine the flashlight on the logo in both games on board the Ishimura; the planet will turn green. A sign on the medical deck in Dead Space chapter 2 claims this is an authentication measure by the CEC. *In Dead Space, the Ishimura's Mining Deck has a poster-size logo of the CEC. This logo is different than the classic version, as it is represented by a "C" catching a cracked asteroid ball instead of the red circle of the classic logo. *The CEC is referenced in a trailer for Battlefield Hardline, having been awarded new mining rights in a "landmark high court ruling."Battlefield Hardline: 6 Minutes of Multiplayer Gameplay Gallery File:CEC_Logo_Wallpaper_by_The_Brade.jpg|Logo of the CEC File:CEC3.png| File:Urbs-vale-transporte-12.jpg|URBS' logo Notes Sources See also *Planetary Mining de:Concordance Extraction Corporation Category:Corporations Category:Organizations